


Этот Безумный День

by Severench



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: Грейвзу было бы намного легче, будь он и в самом деле последователем Гриндевальда.Потому что теперь, как честному человеку, ему предстоит разгребать за ним дерьмо.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. По заявке с дайри-феста "Грейвз разбирает весь тот пиздец, что устроил Гриндевальд".  
> 1\. Рандомная специфическая локализация волшебных терминов. В частности, МаКОША – Магический Конгресс Объединённых Штатов Америки. Не ́мажи – "немаги".  
> 2\. Автор, а вместе с ней и Грейвз, терпеть не может Тину Голдштейн.  
> 3\. Оригинальные персонажи в количестве. Имена взяты либо из вселенной ГП, либо из справочника староанглийских имён – во имя аутентичности.  
> 5\. Поскольку в фильме восстанавливающие город авроры ходили под дождём без ничего, принято допущение, что стирающее память вещество действует только на магглов.  
> 6\. Это скорее missing scene, и в ней много допущений о работе МаКОША и американского Аврората.

_"Сколько раз уже я задумывался о том, что все работало бы куда лучше,_

_если бы вселенная состояла из компетентных людей вроде меня,_

_а не из некомпетентных идиотов вроде всех остальных"._

_Генерал Хакс_

_"Ты ужасен",[zamwessell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell), перевод fandom Kylux_2016_

 

Войти. Не дать себе задуматься. Обычный рабочий процесс, он восстановлен в должности, всё должно идти как прежде.

Грейвз чувствовал такую нутряную, глубокую ярость, что двери аврората отпрыгнули от него сами, с грохотом распахиваясь вовнутрь. Только вспышек стихийной магии ему не хватало.

Первой на пути попалась Джейсон. Вскрикнула, уронила левитируемые подшивки дел, попыталась перехватить палочку для атаки. К этому моменту уже осталась бы без головы, имей он такое желание. Желание, впрочем, имелось.

\- Сибилл, что за бардак!  - рявкнул, не сдержавшись. – Отчёты за последний месяц ко мне на стол, живо!

\- С-сэр? – пролепетала, заикаясь, глазами захлопала.

\- И начальников отделов ко мне!

Пролетел мимо, рея плащом как пиратским флагом. За углом обнаружились остальные. Завидев разъярённое начальство, весь следственный отдел работу тут же прекратил. Логика-то где?

Кто-то по примеру Джейсон схватился за палочку – слухам о Гриндевальде уже не первая неделя, хотя Пикери, конечно, истерию пыталась сдержать, – кто-то обречённо остался на месте, видать, уже выяснили, что грядёт Грейвз собственной персоной.

Или опознали. Чай, не сладкий фальшивый босс-маньяк; уже донесли, что _герр Грейвз_ тут за него выходные с премиями раздавал, нарадоваться не могли.

Уволить. Уволить всех к мордредовой матери.

Пронёсся между столами, не желая выслушивать вопросы, - бегом, бегом, к родному кабинету! Защиты не было – ещё бы, после десятков обысков, сотен проверок, какие уж тут запоры. Спасибо, дверь на месте оставили.

Чудом выжившая дверь мягко закрылись за спиной, превращая комнату в личную крепость. Грейвз огляделся, ставший родным за десяток лет кабинет казался оплёванным и поруганным. Сидел здесь усатый хрен, вещи его трогал. Кресло протирал. Дисциплину рушил.

Выпить бы – но работа.

В дверь поскреблись, явилась Джейсон с отчётами и почему-то уволенная Голдштейн. Смотри-ка, улыбается. Ах, да, восстановили же, за особые заслуги. Изловила Гриндевальда, раскрыла заговор, нейтрализовала обскура. Героиня! То, что Голдштейн там только рядом постояла – это ведь детали, кого интересуют детали в наше время.

Самого Грейвза пропесочивали две недели. Веритасерум, легиллименция, бесконечные допросы… Только и оставалось, что твердить "Не был, не замечен, не привлекался"…

 

_"- Как именно вас захватили в плен?_

_\- Меня ранило Бомбардой Максима при операции на кладбище. Очнулся я уже в подвале, без палочки, под магоограничителем. Стояла антиаппарационка, эльфы не призывались, помещение было неприступно._

_\- У вас нет аварийного порт-ключа?_

_\- Порт-ключ? Под антиаппарационкой? Вы в своём уме? Меня бы с трёх континентов по кускам собирали._

_\- Значит, порт-ключом вы не воспользовались. Ясно. Во время заключения вы видели волшебника, известного как Геллерт Гриндевальд?_

_\- Он приходил один раз. Я спал. Не успел проснуться – он шарахнул Петрификусом, отлегиллиментил. Поднимал детали по работе, по взаимоотношениям с коллегами и Президентом. Смотрел собрания Конгресса._

_\- Почему вы не сопротивлялись?_

_\- Под Петрификусом? После сеанса глубокой легиллименции?_

_\- Ясно. Пишите: "сопротивления не оказывал". Почему вы единственный выжили при взрыве Бомбарды?_

_\- Я не знаю. Наверное, был ему нужен._

_\- Почему же вы позволили себя захватить?_

_\- Я был без сознания после Бомбарды!.."_

Где-то на восьмом витке однообразного допроса Грейвз сбился, а потом и считать перестал. Какие-то мутные ребята, разумеется, не из его ведомства и даже не из разведывательного, некоторые с неопознаваемым акцентом. Грейвз уже не мог вникать в детали, просто хотел вернуться домой. Тогда он ещё не пришёл в себя после мучительного раскапывания рухнувшего здания – видимо, обскур задел часть стены, и чары спали, лишившись опоры. Теперь из подвала хотя бы можно было выбраться физически, но ни антиаппарационка, ни магоограничитель никуда не делись. Грейвз сорвал ногти, в кровь разбил руки, потянул спину и едва не погиб под сорвавшимся куском стены, но сумел выбраться на свободу. Рухнул на брусчатку, удивившись редкостной для Нью-Йорка безлюдности, и тут в одно мгновение посреди ясного неба стянулись тяжёлые громовые тучи, и рухнул дождь.

Худший лучший миг в его жизни.

Снаружи аппарировать тоже вышло далеко не с первого раза. Грейвз был без палочки и слаб от голода – в подвале нашлись какие-то сухари и почему-то прессованные брикеты гороха, не очень много; сначала он почти не ел из страха, что в них что-то подмешали, потом, когда через несколько условных дней никто не пришёл, уже боясь остаться без припасов. Горох он приловчился по чуть-чуть размачивать в воде, с трудом собранной в старую эмалированную миску – из-под трубы у потолка капало и иногда подтекало. Грейвз искренне надеялся, что течёт не канализация. Но собранная вода была относительно свежей, хоть и противно отдавала металлом и землёй.

О милостиво оставленном в углу помойном ведре, которое самоочищалось раз в сутки, он вообще старался лишний раз не вспоминать.

И вот когда ему наконец удалось преодолеть особенно мучительную в этот раз аппарацию, вывалившись у дверей МаКОША на магической стороне, тогда-то его и повязали. Спасибо хоть покормили и приложили очищающим и Эннервейтом, когда поняли, что он, мягко говоря, немного не в себе.

Через неделю его положение только ухудшилось – Гриндевальд сбежал из временного заключения, в котором его держали перед депортацией на родину и последующей казнью. Допросы вышли на новый, совсем уж запредельный уровень, и Грейвз окончательно уверился, что так и умрёт как дурак, не на службе, а от дурной подставы. Пикери вытащила его, слегка поехавшего от бесконечных сеансов лигеллименции, такими средствами, о которых он предпочёл ничего не знать. Предложила почётную пенсию – не могла же она вернуть на должность главы Аврората человека с такой сомнительной репутацией!

В ответ Грейвз поинтересовался, а чем займётся сама мадам Президент после почётной отставки, раз уж у неё перед носом живой Гиндевальд под хилой иллюзией расхаживал месяц кряду. Расплевались они тогда знатно, аж клочья летели, но многолетняя привычка терпеть нелёгкий характер друг друга взяла своё. После недолгой и почти насильственной реабилитации Грейвз вернулся на старое место. Разгребать дерьмо за Гриндевальдом.

Разумеется, такая разница в подходах любви к Голдштейн не прибавляла.

 

\- Сэр, я просто хотела сказать, что мы все очень рады вашему возвращению! – а лицо-то какое скорбное, хоть и улыбается. Словно он вылез из могилы, но упоминать об этом как-то неловко, а разговаривать нужно. Грейвз мысленно скривился.

\- Спасибо, мисс Голдштейн. Я тоже… рад, что вы снова с нами. Надеюсь, вы воспользуетесь предоставленным шансом и вернётесь к работе без дальнейших нарушений.

Что-то она подувяла.

\- Конечно, мистер Грейвз.

Голдштейн как-то ловко скрылась за спиной у Сибилл, а потом и вовсе растворилась за дверью. Грейвз искренне понадеялся, что больше она проблем не доставит. Девица была излишне ретивая, но при этом бестолковая, и, к сожалению, считала себя незаменимой работницей.

После того скандала с нападением на немажей он, признаться, вздохнул с облегчением и милостиво перевёл Голдштейн на бумажную работу куда-то не то в архив, не то на регистрацию палочек. Уже сама ситуация ничего хорошего о ней как аврорше не говорила: подпольные связи с немажами были у многих, и бизнес, и личные дела, аврорат чаще закрывал на это глаза, если не наглели и исправно подчищали память, но таких громких позорных происшествий никто не допускал. Лучше б она эту немажь прибила по-тихому, чем устраивать шумное представление со зрелищными заклинаниями и кучей свидетелей. Опоздай обливиаторы хоть на минуту – и глупая выходка Голдштейн дорого обошлась бы всем магам Америки.

Пикери его терзания, видимо, не очень волновали: как наказывала, так и поощряла она щедрой рукой, не особо разбирая, кто под эту руку подвернулся.

\- Сэр, отчёты. Заклинательница Салоум и мистер Анскомб сейчас подойдут.

Джейсон счастливо испарилась, оставив после себя устрашающую кипу пергаментов, не очень аккуратно подшитых друг к другу. Грейвз уже не находил сил возмущаться бардаку и просто принялся просматривать закрытые или повисшие, но списанные в архив дела. Отложил в сторону неправильно оформленное; кое-где в списанных делах уже по описанию улик было понятно, кто виноват, но расследование почему-то застряло. Работы предстояло немеряно.

 

* * *

 

Делис и Балдрика очень удачно не зацепило разразившейся шумихой, хотя в отсутствие Грейвза именно они отвечали за безопасность МаКОША и порядок в Аврорате. Он не знал, радоваться ли этому обстоятельству – с подчинёнными у Гревза были сложные отношения.

А вот и они, вошли, расселись. Это вам не рядовые авроры, тут демоническим видом не обойдёшься.

Делис годилась Грейвзу в матери, а мордредов Балдрик с прабабкой-великаншей даже два поколения спустя был выше самых долговязых волшебников на голову и примерно вдвое шире в плечах. И самомнение имел соразмерное.

\- Делис, вы помните, как пять месяцев назад я просил вас наложить противоиллюзионные заклятия на все крупные входы в здание?

\- Перси, мы же это уже обсуждали…

Не было способа вернее довести его до озверина. Вот просто не было. Одно "Перси" – и всё, извольте не терять уши при аппарации.

\- Заклинательница Салоум! Ваш отдел отвечает за все чары на самом главном здании этой мордредовой страны! И в первую очередь – за чары безопасности! Гриндевальд ходил под иллюзией, которая снималась грёбанным Ревелио! Ревелио! Которое знает любой первокурсник одиннадцати лет!

Грейвз понял, что уже орёт, и перевёл дух. Точёное лицо Делис, обычно спокойное, исказилось в недовольной гримасе, резко подпортившей изысканную красоту.

Балдрик, кажется, искренне развлекался. Ничего, каждому в порядке очереди.

\- Вы помните, что случилось, Делис? Ваш отдел дошёл аж до Пикери со стенаниями о том, как же снятие бытовых иллюзий повредит международным отношениям! Как бедные многоуважаемые ведьмы и волшебники, прикрывшие с утреца последствия бурного празднования стопятого дня роджения, будут оскорблены, оказавшись с нагими и помятыми физиономиями перед лицом широкой публики!

Уже полгода прошло, а Грейвз всё ещё переживал этот позорный выговор от мадам Президента – мол, совсем, голубчик, из ума выжил, враги за каждым кустом мерещатся, ну кто в здравом уме будет злоумышлять что-то под слабой иллюзией – а другие стационарными чарами и не снять.

Попомнит он Серафине этот разговор, ох попомнит.

\- Чего вы мадам не сказали – так это то, что не желаете обходить все двадцать пять этажей группами по десять и в течение получаса колдовать над каждой дверью. Ваш отдел ведь самый занятой на весь МаКОША! Поддерживать и раз в полгода обновлять стационарные чары, да изредка гонять особо глазастых немажей – это ведь просто каторжный труд!

Поджала губы, молчит. Балдрик явственно булькнул от смеха.

Грейвз ощутил, что его лицо на глазах приобретает все признаки оборотня перед трансформацией – он зверски оскалился и обернулся ко второму участнику заслуженного разноса.

\- А-а-анскомб! Милый мой Анскомб! Не ты ли давеча требовал сократить дежурства, потому что – цитирую – мимо твоих ребят ни одна докси не проскочит! Оперативники, мать твою! Отдел быстрого реагирования! Ты меня двадцать лет знаешь, твои "ребята", прости Мерлин, немногим меньше! Я что, так похож на Гриндевальда, что повода обеспокоиться не было совсем?!

\- Ну, орал-то он явно меньше, - буркнул Балдрик. Делис, слегка воодушевившаяся от того, что разнос переключился на другого, старательно прятала ухмылку в ворот мантии.

Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля. Авторитета вынужденное отсутствие и плен ему не добавили, впрочем, и в лучшие времена Аврорат был склонен быстро расползаться на бесформенную чиновничью массу, если не держать его железной рукой.

Грейвз как-то всегда считал, что залог любого успешного дела – хорошо работать и не мешать работать другим. Чувствовать себя оторванным от жизни максималистом было как-то на редкость неприятно.

\- Значит так. Поскольку расследование в отношении действий Аврората всё ещё продолжается, я отстраняю вас обоих от должности. Передадите дела заместителям. И самостоятельным заместителям, Балдрик, а не тем, кто будет просто подписывать твои приказы! Делис, вас это тоже касается. Мне нужен свежий взгляд. Как разберётесь с перестановками – скажете, чтобы новые начальники зашли ко мне.

\- Но Персиваль! – Салоум взлетела на ноги одним движением. С такой прытью лучше б бегала чары накладывать. – Ты не можешь так поступить! Пикери сказала, что нас это не затронет!

\- Грейвз, мне что теперь, каждый день тебя на иллюзии просвечивать? – взревел Балдрик, нависая над столом как исландский фьорд над рыбацкой деревушкой. – Что я должен был делать? Ты же знаешь, что лучше меня никто оперативников не возглавит!

Грейвз неторопливо отодвинул бумаги в сторону и так же медленно встал.

\- Вон, - тихо и спокойно. – Неуважение и некомпетентность – это перебор даже для моего терпения. Докажете свою полезность – я подумаю. А пока – выполнять!

Взметнулась синяя мантия Делис, тяжело протопал Балдрик. Раньше его дверью хлопнуть было нельзя – но теперь аж штукатурка посыпалась. Вот сразу новую замену Салоум и озадачит, в конце концов, кабинет нужно приводить в порядок.

 

* * *

 

Следующие полдня он возился с отобранными отчётами, указывая на ошибки и назначая повторные разбирательства. Отдел расследований медленно начинал включаться в работу по-настоящему, а не просто имитировать деятельность. Грейвз как никогда остро ощущал отсутствие своего зама, которая возглавляла и следственный отдел. Фидельма была тогда с ним на кладбище. И оттуда уже не вернулась.

Дурацкая наводка – неизвестные поднимают останки для ритуалов, простая операция проверки, возможно зачистка. Фидельма даже оперативников дёргать не стала, позвала Грейвза размяться и взяла своих людей. Некромантию по силам мало кто тянул из современных магов, а кто тянул и был опасен – тот собственноручно в могилах не копался. Но идиоты, возомнившие себя не то Повелителями Смерти, не то Мордредом во плоти, находились регулярно, аврорат их отлавливал, крупно штрафовал и профилактически промариновывал в самых поганых камерах. Обычно после такого повторно одни и те же олухи не попадались. Находились новые.

Всё было стандартно – аппарировали поотдаль, подошли ближе широким построением с палочками наготове. Фидельма ещё шептала, что это будет самая скучная битва с некромантами в магической истории. А потом полыхнула Бомбарда. Грейвз ещё даже не успел услышать звук, как голова взорвалась болью, и он отключился.

Он не приучен был долго горевать, но в подвале больше не о чем было думать – и смешливое лицо Фидельмы вставало перед глазами, переговаривались погибшие авроры, звонко задавала вопросы новенькая – смешное немажское имя, Бэтси? Нэнси? – её смело первой, никого не слушала и лезла вперёд. Хотела проявить себя.

Не за подвал, не за допросы он ненавидел проклятого германца – _за них_. Не в привычках Грейвза было винить себя в неизбежном, ничего нельзя было сделать, нельзя изменить; головой-то понимал, но продолжал мучить себя – а если бы позвали людей Балдрика? Отнеслись серьёзно и проверили с воздуха? Отправили авроратских эльфов разведать издалека? Держали общий щит на всякий случай – от Бомбарды не убережёт, но вдруг бы кто-то выжил?

 _Кроме него_?

 

* * *

 

К концу дня явились жертвенные агнцы от Делис и Балдрика. Оба бывших главы как сговорились – выбрали самых неудачных персонажей вопреки всем требованиям Грейвза.

Первым, он, конечно, выделил знакомое лицо.

\- Джейсон?.. А вас-то каким ветром? Он издевается?!

Сибилл, и без того бледная до прозрачности, кажется, задалась целью исчезнуть без мантии-невидимки. Формально Балдрик имел полное право – юная аврорша уже закончила стажировку и специализировалась именно на оперативной работе. Но среди наглых и слегка дубоватых балдриковских головорезов обоего пола Сибилл выглядела как ученица частного пансиона, забредшая в бруклинскую подворотню. Каждое утро встречая Джейсон по дороге в кабинет, Грейвз ждал прошения о переводе, но она всё молчала, только здоровалась и норовила сбежать.

Естественно, ни о каком реальном замещении Анскомба в должности не было и речи – заикнись Джейсон о собственных решениях, и её живьём сожрут.

А отправь он её обратно с наказом заменить – сожрут с не меньшей вероятностью, "за подставу". Иногда Грейвзу казалось, что порядки в Оперативном отделе недалеко ушли от немажской тюрьмы.

Делис тоже не осталась в долгу – её "зам" в объёмной мантии стоимостью в месячную грейвзову зарплату тщательно разглаживал золочёный узор на рукавах и на главу Аврората посматривал весьма скептически.

Сговорились. Точно.

\- Уилфрид Кенрик, - заклинатель правильно истолковал вопросительный взгляд и наконец оторвался от своей мантии. – По вашей просьбе заменяю Заклинательницу Салоум. Готов к подвигам и свершениям, сэр!

Он шутовски вытянулся во фрунт и подобострастно выпучил глаза. Сопляку было лет двадцать, и Делис он тоже, естественно, ничем не грозил. Зная госпожу Заклинательницу, Грейвз бы не удивился, окажись мальчишка её любовником недели.

Он звучно приложился ладонью к лицу, в ужасе прикрывая глаза.

Так-то они доказывают свою полезность, да? Ну ладно. Бунтов Грейвз не терпел.

\- Сибилл, будьте добры, оставьте нас на минутку. Это ненадолго, я вас позову.

Девушка кивнула и тихо прикрыла за собой дверь, кажется, восприняв отсрочку с облегчением.

\- Присаживайтесь, мистер Кенрик, - Грейвз доброжелательно уставился куда-то мальчишке в переносицу, мысленно вознося мольбы магии, чтобы его задумка сработала. На выражение лица заклинателя он старался не смотреть – берёг нервы. – Подвиги мне от вас пока не нужны, а вот свершения пригодятся. Видите ли, я не знаю, как вам объяснила ситуацию Заклинательница Салоум, но дело в том, что последние события ясно показали – нашему славному Аврорату нужна свежая кровь. Я, признаться, и надеялся, что Делис выберет человека не своего круга, помоложе, - кривись, кривись, мальчик, ты должен осознать, как игры твоей начальственной мегеры выглядят со стороны, - и с вашим появлением всё складывается совсем замечательно!

И побольше, побольше воодушевления в голосе, но не перегибать.

\- Это всё, разумеется, пока неофициально… - а вот теперь чуть-чуть таинственности. – Но мисс Салоум, скорее всего, предоставят почётное… повышение, скажем, а на её место подыщут молодую амбициозную персону, которой будет небезразлично процветание Отдела Заклинателей, - вот теперь внимание Кенрика принадлежало ему полностью и безраздельно. – И если эта персона отыщется среди её людей… а возможно, и проявит себя на ответственной работе… Выбор, полагаю, будет очевиден.

Мальчишка смотрел на него во все глаза. О Магия, великая и благословенная, он что, повёлся на нехитрые грейвзовы игрища? А Пикери ещё твердит, что в политике ему не место!

\- И, разумеется, костяк нового руководства стоит присматривать уже сейчас. Аврорат как никогда нуждается в свежих лицах! – ещё чуть-чуть – и с Грейза можно будет снимать агитационный плакат, что-нибудь вроде "Вступай сей же час!". – Надеюсь, мистер Кенрик, мы с вами друг друга поняли. И попрошу вас не распространяться об этом разговоре, в конце концов, никаких официальных заявлений ещё не было… Да, и проследите, пожалуйста, чтобы на всех входах и выходах в здание были установлены сигналки на иллюзии и оборотное. Я пришлю примерный список необходимых чар, разумеется, исключительно для дальнейшего согласования.

Заклинатель отрывисто кивнул и спешно раскланялся, рассыпавшись в благодарностях и заверениях в безоговорочной лояльности. Гоблин разберёт, что у них там выйдет, вряд ли у мальчика получится сдвинуть такого колосса, как Делис, хотя бы на дюйм, но за внутренними интригами, глядишь, перестанут саботировать его собственные приказы – сделают, лишь бы отвязался и не мешал воевать.

Отдел Заклинателей всегда был вещью в себе, и хоть номинально и был приписан к Аврорату, на деле касался его только по части обеспечения безопасности и магического контроля посетителей. Поэтому было неудивительно, что мадам Главная Заклинательница не особо жаждала подчиняться формальному руководству и искренне считала себя своим единственным начальником.

Отдел оперативников же, а вместе с ними и сам Анскомб, полагали себя солью земли и единственными настоящими аврорами среди прочих кабинетных крыс, как это, наверное, водится в любой силовой структуре мира. Непогрешимость и безукоризненность шли в комплекте.

Грейвз кивнул робко заглянувшей в дверь Сибилл и приготовился ко второй части кордебалета.

\- Садитесь, аврор Джейсон.

Грейвз позволил себе устало откинуться в кресле и вглядеться в проблему номер два. Села на краешек, смотрит в стол. Спасибо хоть не трясётся.

Пауза затянулась, и Джейсон, не выдержав тишины, вскинула неожиданно решительный взгляд.

\- Сэр, я знаю, зачем я здесь. Мистер Анскомб выразился предельно ясно – моё дело "кивать и помалкивать, а он сам разберётся". Я понимаю, что вы ожидали другого, и мне очень жаль, но это не мой выбор.

Глядите-ка, ещё один бунт. Правда, на этот раз даже приятный. Грейвз тяжело вздохнул. Лес рубят, а щепкам отдуваться.

\- Это не ваша вина, Джейсон, - наконец сказал он, сплетя пальцы и опершись на стол. – В коллективе назрели некоторые проблемы, и это мне жаль, что вы стали их жертвой. В нынешней ситуации нам стоило бы сосредоточиться не на внутренних дрязгах, а на вешней угрозе, но я не в силах заменить собой весь Аврорат разом, к сожалению.

Джейсон улыбнулась, едва заметно, но уже увереннее.

\- Я понимаю, сэр. Сейчас хорошее время для перемен. Было бы удачей воспользоваться моментом и сделать то, что не получилось бы в спокойное время. Если бы мы все… работали чуть дружнее.

Тут улыбнулся и сам Грейвз. Первая адекватная речь за сегодняшний день, и от кого – от забитой тихони Джейсон!

\- Да? И что бы вы изменили?

Она смешалась.

\- Сэр, я не говорю, что при вашем руководстве что-то не так…

Грейвз взмахом руки отмёл оправдания.

\- Бросьте, Сибилл. Не теряйтесь. Я задал вопрос – и жду ответа.

Она судорожно втянула воздух.

\- Ну… Вот… Почему все отделы работают совершенно без связи друг с другом? Мы никак не скоординированы, нет общего курса действий. Каждый в своём углу. Зачастую мы даже не можем обратиться к соседнему отделу за помощью и консультацией! Или вот отдел регистрации палочек. Да у них же бездна сведений, которые нужны следователям в работе! Да, регистраторы – это Архив, не Аврорат, но ведь можно было бы запрашивать копии их отчётов, хотя бы кратко! Потому что к ним обращаются только за подтверждением, чтобы сверить данные палочки – а ведь скольких бы мы могли найти просто просмотрев списки по датам! А ещё у них, кажется, есть какой-то механизм поиска зарегистрированной палочки – это же просто золотое дно для расследований!

Джейсон вдохновенно жестикулировала и озвучивала очевидные, в общем-то вещи, которыми, увы, никто не занимался. Грейвзу было не до реформ: из-за идиотской структуры Аврората он тратил все силы на удержание в узде нежелающего сотрудничать коллектива. Часть предложений на ходу рубил консервативный Конгресс, что-то упрашивала отложить Пикери, когда он мешал очередной её политической линии. В общем, неподъёмный воз Аврората был и ныне там.

Но, как абсолютно справедливо заметила Джейсон, сейчас, на волне общественного возмущения, напуганный обскуром и Гриндевальдом Конгресс может подписать что угодно, если грамотно подать.

Джейсон выдохлась и примолкла. И, кажется, сама испугалась собственной горячности. Грейвз попытался выглядеть менее мрачным, но, кажется, безрезультатно.

\- Вот что, Сибилл, изложите-ка свои соображения на пергаменте и предоставьте мне в кратчайшие сроки. Я попробую обратиться с этим к мадам Президенту, возможно, нам удастся повлиять на Конгресс. Вы, конечно, правы, сейчас и впрямь самое удачное время. А вы пока побудете моим глашатаем для Оперативников, раз уж слушать они вас лично не хотят. Надеюсь, в скором времени с Заклинателями будет согласован список чар-сигналок, к ним нужно будет приставить людей, чтобы на эти сигналы, собственно, реагировать. Это будет наша новая линия безопасности. Ничего радикального, никакого прилюдного сдёргивания иллюзий – просто присматриваться к гостям под гламуром и до выяснений деликатно, но твёрдо задерживать тех, что под обороткой. Если гоблинам в Банке можно – чем мы хуже? Так что нужно подобрать людей хотя бы к основным входам, чтобы дежурил один оперативник и кто-нибудь из младших следователей. Вот заодно и межведомственные связи наладят. Ваша задача – передать задание вашему отделу и проследить, насколько Анскомб выполнит мои требования. Будет толкать в дозор особо ретивых скандалистов или просто забудет выполнить – не ввязывайтесь в конфликт, просто напомните лишний раз и сообщайте мне.

Из кабинета аврор Джейсон выходила уже более твёрдым шагом. Грейвз окликнул её у самых дверей.

\- И вот ещё что – задумайтесь над карьерой в отделе расследований. Мне кажется, вы отлично в него впишетесь.

В конце концов, не тащить же ему две должности в одиночку. Чем Мерлин не шутит, может и впрямь поискать на замену Фидельме свежую кровь.

 

* * *

 

Этот день казался бесконечным – и вот он как-то внезапно кончился. Чем больше Грейвз зарывался в текущие дела, чем больше зверел, и конца и края этому не было видно.

Он был бы рад винить в сложившемся бардаке только Гриндевальда и своё отсутствие, но проблема была в том, что навалилось всё как-то разом. А из-за обскура и угрозы обнаружения Пикери ещё и объявила чрезвычайное положение и частично перехватила управление над оперативными группами. Задействовала даже авроров из личной охраны, которые, по случайности, Гриндевальда и взяли. То-то Анскомб так бесится – его ребятам досталась охрана внешнего периметра и восстановление разрушений, на исторической схватке из его команды поприсутствовала от силы пара человек.

В общем, разброд и анархия взывали к смачному скандалу, поэтому когда снаружи зачарованного здания окончательно стемнело, и все, кроме патрульных авроров и Международного отдела, разошлись по домам, Грейвз наконец оторвался от бесконечных бумажек и направился к кабинету Пикери. В крайне мрачном расположении духа.

Президентский секретарь-бульдог, обычно грудью защищавший вход в святая святых, уже, видимо, отправился домой, так что к начальству Грейвз проник беспрепятственно.

\- Не знаю, чем ты думала, Серафина, но свинью ты мне подложила знатную! – с порога завёлся он, мельком убедившись, что Пикери одна. – В Аврорате бардак, работа стоит, слушать не хотят… – тут он наконец поднял взгляд и запнулся. – Что?!

С таким траурным выражением лица Пикери ему ещё видеть не доводилось. Грейвз как-то привык, что она всегда держит маску профессионального игрока в покер, и какие бы шторма не собирались над их головами, Пикери всегда надменно задирала подбородок и решала трудности на ходу. Судя по этому лицу, случилось что-то из ряда вон.

\- Сядь, - тяжело уронила она, кивнув на кресло у камина.

Камин был маленький, переговорный, уютно освещал обычным оранжевым пламенем два массивных мягких монстра и крошечный столик между ними. Пикери выплыла из-за своего монструозного – под стать креслам – президентского стола и грохнула на его меньшего собрата здоровенный графин. Достала из воздуха (на самом деле из пространственного кармана под столом, конечно) два толстостенных тамблера и щедрой рукой налила едва ли не доверху.

"Контрабандный шотландский огневиски", - унюхал многоопытный Грейвз. Но мудро промолчал.

Мадам Президент одним глотком ополовинила стакан, даже не поморщившись, и выразительно глянула на Грейвза. Пришлось пить – хотя он был и не против, сейчас им всем не помешает. Все добротные шестьдесят градусов обожгли горло и проложили путь в печально сжавшийся желудок. Грейвз откашлялся и подумал, что стоило всё же поесть хотя бы раз за этот безумный день.

\- Международная Конфедерация Магов выражает своё недовольство нашим небрежным отношением к удержанию опаснейшего преступника современности. Международной Конфедерации плевать, что её же тайная служба и близко не подпускала моих людей к Гриндевальду и допрашивала _моего Главу Аврората_ , и именно эта самая служба Гриндевальда и упустила, если не _отпустила_. И теперь в любых действиях этого сумасшедшего всегда будут винить в том числе и нас.

Грейвз, голову которому уже приятно повело от тепла и выпивки, весело хмыкнул.

\- А мы, как это водится в самой Конфедерации, выразим нашу Искреннюю Обеспокоенность! Так и скажем: _крайне озабочены_!

Серафина мрачно посмотрела на него поверх пустого стакана.

\- Если Гриндевальд развяжет войну, - веско сказала она, – а он её рано или поздно развяжет, потому что всем известно, к чему он ведёт, – то виноваты в ней будем и мы. И не важно, что было на самом деле.

Грейвз от неожиданности подавился новым смешком.

\- И нам придётся в неё вступить, - Пикери грохнула стаканом об стол и снова наполнила его виски, плеснув через край. – Я останусь в истории как Президент, из-за чьего недосмотра магическая Америка окажется повторно втянутой в _чужой_ военный конфликт!

Грейвз почувствовал, что трезвеет на глазах.

\- Сеф, они не посмеют. Европа – да весь мир! – едва оправилась от предыдущей войны. Немажи ещё оплакивают погибших, мы тоже, никто не решится снова проливать кровь!

После второго стакана Пикери слегка ослабила идеально прямую спину и откинулась в кресле, прикрыв веки и поблёскивая поплывшим взглядом сквозь ресницы.

-  Не сейчас, конечно. И не через пять лет. Может, через десять. Голову снова поднимут недовольные, найдётся общий лозунг и общий враг, а там всплывут старые обиды и неудовлетворённые интересы. Наши, к слову, в том числе – думаешь, новому Президенту удастся удержать Конгресс в узде? Если конечно, сам не захочет что-нибудь доказать или на чём-нибудь нажиться.

Наверное, Грейвзу стоило возразить, возмутиться, приняться что-то доказывать, но после этого безумного дня в волшебниках и человечестве в целом он разуверился враз и надолго. Так что просто промолчал. Пикери была хорошим политиком, и не ему было спорить с ней по вопросам, которыми сам предпочитал не интересоваться. Возможно, стоило начать.

\- Надеюсь, после окончания моего срока тебя не уберут с этой должности. Кто-то должен держать Аврорат на плаву.

\- А вдруг тебя выберут на третий срок? – Грейвз ухмыльнулся. – Примешь ещё один хороший закон*, например, разрешишь легально ввозить огневиски, - он многозначительно поболтал янтарной жидкостью в стакане.

Пикери закатила глаза.

\- Ты мне будешь вечно это припоминать.

\- Не я один! – хмыкнул Грейвз. – Вот сама посуди, будут помнить тебя в веках, назовут Госпожа Бурбонный Президент! Это же вечная слава среди благодарных потомков!

\- Шутник! – скривилась она. А потом снова неуловимо помрачнела. – Что ж, уж лучше пусть помнят именно так.

Помолчали.

\- На днях принесу тебе список, поможешь протащить перед Конгрессом? – вспомнил Грейвз.

\- Список чего?

\- Одна моя резвая коллега жаждет внести изменения в текущий уклад Аврората, и к её мыслям стоит прислушаться. Я думаю, сейчас самое время ловить волну.

Пикери пожала плечами.

\- Приноси, посмотрим. Может, и впрямь пора сдвинуться с места. Раз уж мы оказались так беззащитны в собственном доме, - её лицо на мгновение исказилось гневом. – Это чудовище! У меня под носом! Как я была слепа…

Она перегнулась через стол и мягко сжала его руку.

\- Прости. Конгресс давил, нападения на немажей участились, а ты сторонился меня, но работал исправно, и я не стала лезть, думала, тебе тоже не до дружеских бесед. Как представлю, что ты месяц – месяц! – был у этого ублюдка в руках!..

Тамблер в её руке звонко клацнул и пошёл трещинами от вспышки стихийной магии. Грейвз осторожно освободился и забрал у неё стакан, наложив Репаро.

\- Ты потерял своих людей. Мы потеряли своих людей! Я, конечно, лично принесла соболезнования, но что толку… И твоя заместительница…. Вы были так дружны. Мне очень жаль.

Грейвз дёрнул плечом, не желая углубляться в эту тему. Свою тоску он уже пережил.

\- Впредь мы будем умнее, - тяжело ответил он. – И осторожнее. Я больше никому не позволю застать меня врасплох.

Пикери отрывисто кивнула, и они выпили, отсалютовав друг другу стаканами, молча поминая мёртвых.

Грейвз подумал, что ему, наверное, повезло. Он жив, дышит, двигается, колдует и снова ходит на работу. Строит планы, утрясает дрязги Аврората и пьёт с Пикери. А если их всех действительно ждёт война – он приложит все силы, чтобы Гриндевальд её не пережил. Даже если у него ничего не выйдет – эта цель ничуть не хуже прочих. Он попытается.

**Author's Note:**

> *По данным ПоттерВики, Президент Пикери известна тем, что провозгласила маггловский сухой закон недействительным в магомире, заявив, что жизнь волшебников и без того нелегка, чтобы лишать их ещё и выпивки.


End file.
